Somebody's heartbreak
by Precious93
Summary: A cute little one-shot (that might spawn a series ;) ) of Clint giving Natasha a surprise. Clint sings and there is a present and it is complete and utter fluff!


_A/N: Hello Lovelies! In honor of this wonderful Hallmark Holiday, I present you with some fluff! A Clintasha song!fic _

_The song is "Somebody's Heartbreak" by Hunter Hayes_

**Somebody's Heartbreak**

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak  
If you're gonna be somebody's mistake  
If you're gonna be somebody's first time,  
Somebody's last time, baby be mine  
If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',  
A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine  
If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak  
Be mine, yeah  
Oh, be mine _

Natasha knocked on Clint's apartment door. He had called her to come over for dinner. He said he had a surprise for her and she was curious if not a little concerned. He didn't try to surprise her often because she was a hard person to surprise, but when he managed it, she would be amazed.

Clint opened the door a moment later and smiled his special smile. The one he only had for her.

"Hey! Come in," he ushered inside.

"Hey. So what's the surprise?" She asked right away.

"Patience," he chuckled. "First we are going to eat, then you get your surprise." Clint smiled his _I've got a secret_ smile. Nat eyed him wearily but sat down at the table nonetheless.

"What are we having?"

"I, uh, kind of made," Clint rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Tune Noodle Casserole." Clint blushed.

Natasha blinked. That was her favorite dish. Clint had introduced her to it during their first few months as partners. It was something his mother had made him as a kid and he loved it. Natasha had never had before so he wanted to share it with her. She fell in love with the dish and they shared it as a favorite.

"Thanks," she smiled shyly.

Clint beamed. They ate in silence, not needing meaningless chatter to fill the space. When they where done, Clint told Natasha to wait for him on the couch.

He went to his room and brought out a box and a guitar. The box was about two feet by two feet by one foot. Clint set down the box and sat next to Natasha.

"My surprise?" Natasha smirked.

"Uh, yeah," Clint answered nervously. "I, uh, I wanted to sing you a song. Please don't hit me?"

Natasha looked concerned again. "Why would I want to hit you? Clint?"

"Uh, just listen okay?"

She nodded.

"_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak. If you're gonna be somebody's mistake. If you're gonna be somebody's first time, Somebody's last time, baby be mine. If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends', A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine. If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak, Be mine, yeah. Oh, be mine ._" When Clint finished he put down the guitar and reached for the box. Natasha stayed silent.

She watched as he opened the box and pulled out a tiny black kitten with a giant red bow and a heart shaped tag that read 'Be Mine?'

Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. She looked back and forth between the kitten and Clint. He looked shy and nervous and a little scared.

"Say something, Tasha. Please," Clint said nervously.

Natasha couldn't speak so she nodded instead.

"Nat?"

"Yes," she whispered, finally finding her voice. "Yes, yes!" She crushed him in a hug, avoiding squishing the kitten. When she pulled away she picked up the tiny cat and examined it.

"I wanted to do something different and I know you like cats. I saw her when I walked by the pet shop and thought she could use a home." Clint smiled.

"Oh, she's beautiful, Clint. Thank you!" Natasha hugged the kitten gently to her chest. "What's her name?"

"Oh, I was gonna let you name her." Clint smiled a little more confidently.

"Princess." Natasha said.

"Really?" Clint scoffed. "Princess?"

Natasha glared at him and so did the cat, who then turned up her nose at him. Natasha absently petted her head.

"Yes, it's cute." Natasha stuck her tongue out at him like a child.

Clint laughed louder.

"I'm glad you like her Tasha. So, you wanna be mine?" he asked.

"Only if you're mine." She smiled.

"Always."


End file.
